masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kelly Chambers
Kelly to dance Romance Kelly through out the game, save her at end game. Even though you have sex? with Miranda prior to end game you can still have Kelly send e-mail invite by talking to Miranda again and ending your relationship with her. As soon as it ended, I received a kellygram Yeoman Chambers In game, as seen in the Gamespot video, she's labelled as Yeoman Chambers. In keeping with naming of people like Ahern and Hackett, should the title be changed to Yeoman Chambers? Also, should we consider adding her to 'Allies' on the Characters page? She's obviously a prominent member of the crew, and a potential love interest, so she probably has a role of similar size to Joker. Or should we wait for an image at least? :Yeah, we need to wait for some more info to make calls like that. SpartHawg948 02:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::She's called Yeoman Chambers until you talk to her, when she becomes Kelly Chambers (I think)--Marshmallow2166 21:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Her name later on changes to just Kelly, but IIRC the subtitles refer to her as Yeoman Chambers when seen from Joker's point of view. --Winnetou 14:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) current images Has Bioware released anything on any media that shows what Kelly Chambers looks like? 22:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I've seen, no. SpartHawg948 23:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Finally, an image. Cute. :P Matt 2108 01:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) She reminds me of Meryl from MGS4. I'm a little underwhelmed, personally. Wasn't sure what I was expecting but I'm sure that I was expecting too much. Suppose that's what I get for buying into all the hype. :P Derint 00:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) romance? i dont think she is a potential love interest. just a little bit of flirting and dinner. oh and the fact that she gets liquified easily is probably a hint. can anyone prove me wrong? 03:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :She will go to the captain's cabin in a skimpy outfit, tease dance, lap dance and cuddle in bed (regardless of Shepard's sex), but that's it. -- 16:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :: dammit now you have me interested. what are the triggers for those events? 11:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I believe we should add a line stating the fact that she merely dances and cuddles. That would give Wiki viewers an understanding of why "romancing" her does not unlock the Paramour achievement. Shadowdragon00000 11:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Or, we could just state that romancing her does not unlock the Paramour achievement. Do you have proof that all she does is dance and cuddle? Because according to the video all Miranda does is unzip and partially remove her suit and sit on Shepard. Yet she still counts. And this message would seem to suggest more than just cuddling, would it not? SpartHawg948 11:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do have proof that all she does is dance in cuddle. I believe I sent a YouTube clip exploring all the options with Kelly to you just a few minutes ago. Mind you, when you romance a character, the screen pans dark and you take control of Shepard a few hours later, yet this does not occur with Kelly, you merely leave your cabin when you see fit. Also, the email she sends Shepard does not indicate anything other than she intends to wear an outfit that's not appropriate for work hours. Furthermore, there's very little in the relationship between Kelly and Shepard. I say this because of the fact that when you romance a character besides Kelly, the picture frame of your romance option from ME1 is laid face down. This does not occur with Kelly, thus indicating that Shepard has very little emotional ties with Kelly. :But again, that IS NOT CONCLUSIVE PROOF! If we just used video, then all Miranda does is sit on Shepard with her suit zipped down to her waist! She has been referred to as a romance option by an official source. The game does reflect that there is a romance there. The article notes that this does not give you the Paramour achievement. All this debate is over is about whether or not to arbitrarily label her as a "private exotic dancer" when there is not one shred of good hard proof to support this, certainly nothing overriding official sources. SpartHawg948 11:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The conclusive proof lies in the fact that the screen never pans to black to indicate sexual activity, which is the difference between romancing Miranda and "romancing" Kelly. So why not meet half way and state that she merely acts as a "dancer" and "cuddles with Shepard"?Shadowdragon00000 11:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Or, we could meet halfway and state she is a romance option (which is true, confirmed by BioWare sources) but that romancing her does not unlock the achievement (which is true, and which, btw, was not included in the article prior to this whole brouhaha, which is why this is a compromise). SpartHawg948 11:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The debate is not about whether or not Kelly is a romance option. The debate is about adding information to the Wiki page in regards the interaction options provided to the player when inviting Kelly up into Shepard's cabin. I never once disagreed with you about Kelly being a romance option, because frankly, that's nothing more than a matter of perspective. What is not a matter of perspective, however, are the game play elements introduced once your relationship with Kelly has progressed. Shadowdragon00000 11:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Very true. Do we know that, for the purposes of ME3, Kelly Chambers will not carry over as a romance character? We sure don't! The real issue here is that you want it acknowledged that romancing Kelly does not get the Paramour achievement (which I agree is valid, and added in myself!) but you further want to state that all that occurs between them is dancing and cuddling, which is speculation, and you want to call her a "dancer" or "private exotic dancer" which is a characterization that I don't think is valid, as it does tend to argue against her being a romance option. SpartHawg948 11:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you slow down and read my edits, you'll see that I'm suggesting to skip the comment about her being a "private exotic dancer". I'm suggesting to include the GAME PLAY OPTIONS PROVIDED TO THE PLAYER when inviting Kelly up to Shepard's cabin. It is NOT speculation when you have Kelly dance for, sit on, or cuddle with Shepard, it is fact. Notice how I'm NOT suggesting to update the page with anything that revolves around speculation? Shadowdragon00000 11:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Such as stating that she only dances and cuddles, when that is every bit as speculative as saying all Miranda does is pull her top down and sit on you? SpartHawg948 11:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Again, I'm not suggesting to say that she ONLY dances/sits on/cuddles. I'm suggesting to include INTERACTION OPTIONS. Shadowdragon00000 12:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :But, and I'm going by your own words here as you last articulated your position, "So why not meet half way and state that she merely acts as a "dancer" and "cuddles with Shepard"?" Hmmm... seems to my you wanted to say that she only dances/sits on/cuddles, unless there is another way to interpret "state that she merely acts as a "dancer" and "cuddles with Shepard". SpartHawg948 12:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Did you completely miss my last three edits about including factual interaction options and skipping speculation? If so, let me try for a fourth time. Oh dear Mr. SpartHawg948, may we update Kelly's page to include the interaction options available to the player when they "romance" Kelly? Shadowdragon00000 12:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Such as? I need to see some specifics, because again, the only thing you have articulated beyond vague "interaction options" is that she only dances and cuddles. And please mind the tone. I've tried to be nice and civil despite my growing agitation. I don't need to be condescended to for trying to do my job. SpartHawg948 12:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. It's difficult to not direct comments in a condescending tone when it seems I'm being ignored. Anyway, how about this? -Once the player romances Kelly and invites her up into Shepard's cabin, there will be three interaction options available. When Kelly is invited to Shepard's cabin, she will be wearing an outfit not unlike the ones seen being worn by the dancers in Chora's den and Afterlife. The first interaction option is to have Kelly perform a series of dances. The second interaction option is to have Kelly sit on Shepard's lap with the two characters caressing each other. The third and final interaction option is to have Kelly and Shepard lay down together in bed, holding each other close with Shepard stroking Kelly's arm- Is that suitable? Shadowdragon00000 12:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :See! If you had simply produced that in the first place, I'd have had no problem with it! It's not speculative, it's not characterizing her as a dancer of any sort, it's specific and to the point, and I have no objections. It doesn't claim that the dancing and cuddling is all that happens, I honestly can't see anything to object to (and believe me, the mood I'm in after that I'm looking for things to object to). And best of all, it doesn't involve me being talked down to for doing nothing more than doing my job and upholding the site policy on speculation (seeing as how of the three admins, I'm pretty much the designated speculation-buster). Huzzah for civility! SpartHawg948 12:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. On a side note, it might give us enough of a text body to work with the picture of her being gooified without mucking up the page formatting.Shadowdragon00000 12:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Went ahead and made the edits and added some subject breaks. Please let me know if this is suitable. Shadowdragon00000 12:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Y'know, this is exactly the same interactions you can get with the other romance options, sans the dancing. Heck, you can cuddle with Garrus. -DarkJeff 18:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) -i had Kelly go to characters quarters, but never got the option to have her dance/sit next/ or lay on the bed......hell i didnt even get a cut scene to the room iteself, she simply asked if I wanted dinner and then screen went black then we were done back at her station in the CIC.....was this a possible glitch? -Azazel2099 03:15 Feb 01 , 2010 :No, dinner is what you get before the final mission. After the final mission (..if Kelly survives) you get the message from her about calling her up to your cabin. -- 14:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) when? i finished the final missiona and i my charcter is romantically involved. when is the message sent? HAD 18:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure. Was flirting with Kelly throughout the game, had dinner, she fed my fish, saved her at the end... but no messages from her on the terminal. Any ideas? 01:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC) hello?--HAD 15:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) same here with HAD. played the game 3 times so far, always tried to flirt with chambers but never got the message in the computer, or any of the stuff that happens in my cabin (i DID try to go to omega and then back to the normandy - obviously after finishing the game with chambers alive) first time fem shepard, tried to do something with garrus but cancelled it, dunno if that has something to do with it 2nd time male shep, had romance with miranda while flirting with chambers, still nothing (i didnt really expect anything because the computer to call someone up was already set for miranda) 3rd time, fem shep from an import from me1 where i had romance with liara, talked to nobody but chambers yet still nothing All of the times , i did have dinner with her in my cabin, did save her soon from the collectors. any ideas on why the game doesnt let me see chambers dance? xD 17:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC)Kal'R 17:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Just finished the game for the fourth time with a totally new un imported female shepard. we flirt, she comes up for dinner, i finish the game and then nothing. this is absolutely frustrating. to think that i wouldnt have played the game more than twice if it wasnt for chambers. i never spoke to any other of the crew members, EVER. I'm getting paranoid as to why it isnt working, currently i am thinking that it is bugged because i never had any fish for her to feed before she asked me and i always told her to feed them (because i was going to buy fish in the future). which is completely stupid. does anyone have ANY idea on why this is happening? :After reloading a completed game during which my character was still somewhat faithful to a distant Liara, Kelly notified her about a message on her terminal.. which was the mail linked above. Sneaky. :While this doesn't allow any definite statement about the triggers, it at least suggests that having a ME1 love interest's photo on the desk does not prevent the relationship with Kelly from progressing beyond dinner. --Winnetou 14:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I did it! Guess that 5th time is the charm. I will post a very thorough guide on how to do it soon, since the guide here was obviously not good enough if had to do the same thing 5 times. Either that or I am stupid. 08:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Kal'R 08:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) There's a lot of confusion on the extranet about how to romance yeoman kelly chambers. This is a very thorough guide in how to do it. I mean really. If you follow this guide to the end and you still haven't managed to do it, there is something wrong with you. Speaking of people mentally unstable, I should tell you that I have finished ME2 5 times, 4 of which I spent , trying to figure out how the hell to "take the sex from jelly chambers". That would suggest that romancing Kelly is quite more complex than the other crew members. It obviously is , for my case. I'm doing this guide so you don't have to do 4 playthroughs completely focused on her to find out how it works. Before anything, a warning : This is NOT a "full" romance thing you have with Kelly. Meaning that you DONT get the romance achievement. What you get is similar to other romance options. By the way ****SPOILERS**** a)Cuddle at the couch b)Rest on the bed What you DONT get is a cutscene with you and Kelly attempting to have censored sex (like the rest of the crew members) What EXTRA you get is Kelly dancing, with the animations from all the asari dancers you have likely encountered in the game. It should be mentioned that Kelly is wearing that same outfit that asari dancers are wearing. Also, this is available for both female and male shepard. In order to accomplish this you must NOT have triggered any of the other romance options with the crew. Two ways of doing this, never talk to them (not sure if this works 100%) and cutting them off, meaning you talk to them enough to get their attention , and when everything is ready to tell them you want to marry them or something , BANG you tell them to sod off. For female shepard you should cock-block Jacob, Garrus and Thane, for male shepard Miranda , Jack and Tali. Do EVERY loyalty mission. I did that, and it worked. I didn't do it in a previous playthrough and it refused to work. Feel free to do it if you are feeling lucky though. (I did only the recruiting and loyalty missions for everyone, except Legion, I never even woke him up. Only recruiting and loyalty missions = not a single side quest, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter). Talk to her EVERY time you finish a recruiting mission. She won't have anything to say in other missions (side quests or loyalty missions). Note: THe BioWare walkthrough can be found a few posts down here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/1110235. One thing it mentions is to ensure you do not have any active relationships with ME2 crewmen. Some players have reported they have to progress relationships with each potential love interest to the point where they can shoot them down. It may not be enough to just not talk wto them. Enough with the prologue, lets get down to bussiness. Walkthrough Initial Introductions Act I 1) When you first board the Normandy, you should directly talk to her. Your first choice in dialog should be "The pleasure is mine" 2) After that, you should chat with her. Following the "what do you do here" option you should choose "Is that all", "So you're a councelor" and last "It's good you are here" . Following the cerberus option , choose "does cerberus hate aliens" and then "you are very loving". Following the "are you happy here option" , choose "we won't" and then "i'd embrace you". That should be enough to trigger the romance options for the rest of the game. After you've done this, go talk to someone else (jacob preferably) and then go back to Kelly. 3) She will ask you if it bothers you that she was informal, tell her you liked it. Post-Recruitment Conversations Act II 4) After you have done the mission for Garrus, talk to her, tell her you worry about him , and the "I could use that too" 5) After you have recruited Jack, talk to Kelly, ask her "what do you mean" and then tell her you'll be carefull 6) After you have woken Grunt up talk to Kelly and tell her you'll protect her. 7) When you're back from Horizon , tell her "It went well", "That's history", and thank her. Act III 8) After you rescue Thane (other characters may trigger this conversation too), select the choices "Maybe both", "Not my thing", and "Let's have dinner". After dinner she will ask you if you want her to feed your fish. Whatever you choose doesn't affect the ending. 9) After you get Samara, tell Kelly she is prettier. 10) After you rescue Tali, talk to Kelly and follow these options "I do too", "How so?", "Are you into aliens?". This is when Kelly lets you know she's bisexual. 11) After the Collector ship talk to her and say " Worried? You do care." and "What about me?" And that should be the end of the conversations you can have throughout the game. Note that this is not necessarily the order in which they will occur as you may choose to do the missions in a different order. But don't choose differently when talking to her. Also, I haven't mentioned some occasions like, what to do after Mordin's mission, or when you get Grunt on board the Normandy because you don't even get to say anything. Act IV In order to complete this, you must instantly go after the Collectors after they kidnap your crew, or Kelly will die. And God will kill a lot of kittens as well. And you don't want that to happen. You also don't want Krogans to charge at you. Obviously, while in the Collector base, send someone with the crew to get them back to Normandy. You should also make sure YOU don't die during the mission. Have Garrus/Miranda/Jacob for fire teams, Tali/Legion for the pipe thing and Samara/Jack for the biotics shield. If you do that, no one will die. Epilogue When you finish the game and credits roll, click continue. You should be in your cabin. Get down to the CIC and talk to Kelly for the last time. Ask her if she is okay. Then save the game and load it (quicksave is fine). Go to your computer, the infamous letter will be there. Go up to your cabin and call her up through the computer between your pc and the achievements file. Voila! PS: Feel free to copy/paste it on whatever site I don't care what you do with it, I just want to save people from a lot of wasted time, frustation and heart attacks. 09:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Kal'R 09:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Mega Thanks. HAD 17:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reminder People seem to be forgetting what these articles are and aren't for. So here's the scoop- the romance section of this article is just to point out that Kelly is a romance option, with a little extra thrown in detailing how she differs from the other options (ie not getting the Paramour achievement). It is not meant to be an insanely long step-by-step walkthrough of exactly what you need to do to romance her, complete with a ridiculously inappropriate (for an article anyways) blurb about how it was "Posted by "dusty everman" on the "Kelly's Email Never Comes" thread in the Mass Effect 2 Official Campaign Quests and Storylines (Spoilers Warning) forum on the social.bioware.com web site." That kind of crap belongs in the Forums, not in the article. Want to put the insanely long, step-by-step walkthrough here on the talk page? It's not what I'd consider ideal, but I'll allow it. Want to put it in the Forums? Great! That's what the Forums are for! Just not in the article. SpartHawg948 10:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) post-game if Thane dies Not sure how to address this in her article. But if Thane dies in the final mission and Kelly is recovered, alive and Sheppard returns to the Normandy after the credits an interesting discussion occurs; When Sheppard talks to Kelly under those conditions, she has a "perfect memory" moment exactly as Thane does. One can only speculate if that would play into Mass Effect 3 and what exactly is means (did Thane's soul jump into her body?). Thane lived in my game and she still had a "memory moment". Hrm, interesting. Wonder what it means then. TrackZero 17:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It's probably just showing how the traumatic memory has scarred her. Something like that would be a flashbulb memory in real life, so it probably does that to show how vividly she remembers it, especially so close to the event. So, it's meant to have the same effect as Thane's memories, but I'd believe that'd be it. Berychance 05:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Makes more sense than what I thought. When it happen on mine, I thought she was half Drell or something. ZuZu 13:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Her recollection of being trapped happens regardless of whether Thane is dead or alive by the end of the mission. As Berychance said, it's just the traumatic experience affecting how she remembers it and talks about it. I was reminded about Thane's own recollection when she did that, though. Maybe it does hold significance.Tecni 18:33, January 31, 2010 (UT It's established earlier in the game that Collector tech can make people's minds interact and overlap. Don't you remember the two guys who both remembered the same woman as their wife? So, Kelly spent some time on a Collector vessel... she must have picked up some of that somehow. Not sure how it ties in with Thane, since he wasn't trapped with her. 06:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not to be picky here, but that wasn't actually collector tech - that was the husk of a "dead" Reaper. I say "dead" because it was pointed out that the thing was actually more in a sleep-state than dead, so the indoctrination process was still working. Could be kinda the same thing, though, since Collectors are nothing more than Protheans twisted and controlled by the Reapers, but still, I'm a stickler for details. Vund223 15:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe not through Thane, but any such fused memory could have caused her to have some sort of Thane-like overload. Maybe Lilith? DM Khalas 17:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Its not only if thane dies ive had it happen shen miranda died for me and she was the only one i even went back and checked thane is still in room staring at his window. Fish-feeding? I seem to recall one of the dev diaries noting that she can feed your fish. That make it into the game proper? - 08:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :She does at one point offer to feed your fish for you, but when you go to your quarters the feed the fish option is still there, so even though she had said she was going to do it, I kept feeding them myself, too. Better safe than sorry! SpartHawg948 08:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Any idea how to make her do that offer? - 10:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You're in luck! I actually just had it come up again on my second playthrough. If you've been using some of the slightly flirtier responses with her, then sometime while doing the second round of recruiting (ie when you are recruiting Tali, Thane and Samara) she will say she'd like to get to know you better. You then have the option of inviting her to your quarters for dinner. After this, she will say that she noticed the fish tank, and is wondering if you would like for her to feed your fish. And that's it in a nutshell! SpartHawg948 10:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I never had my fish die after she offered to feed them. It's not at all conclusive, I lost one tank before that conversation and then none after Steviesteveo 00:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) She said she would "feed them while you were away". So, I'm assuming while on missions she does it. I told her to and none of mhy fish died. -- 15:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Voice actress Anyone know who her voice actress is? IMDB isn't any help. 01:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I guess she isn't significant enough of a character to specify in any cast list, which is annoying. I'm going to guess that it is Courtenay Taylor, the actress who voices Jack. The accents are very similar as far as I can tell, and she is also listed as doing additional voices. There is no way to tell who could have voiced her from the rest of the cast list since no specific characters are named in it. --ArmeniusLOD 18:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Does "romancing" Kelly count as cheating on your ME1 romantic interest? If seems she is a bit of an mystery when it comes to the significance of romancing her. I'm playing with an imported character that had romanced Kaiden but have been flirting with Kelly, after I had her up to my cabin for dinner I got +5 renegade as well as +5 paragon, of course Kaiden's picture is still upright on my desk but the +5 renegade is interesting. :Yeah, I invited her up as well, and got the same thing - not too sure about that. But as long as the picture is upright when you go into the final mission (so you get the cutscene involving it), it counts as staying faithful. Vund223 18:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Interesting, I wonder if we can confirm that you don't get the renegade points for having dinner with her if you aren't in a relationship otherwise, probably worth adding to the article for people (like me) who are obsessive about such things Raitchison 22:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::See, I wondered that too. Maybe someone who started a brand new character for ME2 can clarify. Vund223 22:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::My character romanced Liara and had dinner with Kelly, but I didn't gain any Renegade points for doing so. Mickey711 20:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::OK Even stranger, new character with obviously no romantic interests and I still got +5 renegade for having dinner with Kelly. I wonder if it has to do with your responses when Kelly asks you about your relationship with your former crewmate (Ashley or Kaiden) after the encounter on Horizon. In my case I responded that my relationship with Ashley was "in the past" because the other responses got me Renegade points. Raitchison 22:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I had the same question, since I've got the renegade points too. Shows how many of us are after her in Ashley/Kaidan/Liara's back... *shame* DM Khalas 20:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::How long after the suicide mission will she send you the message? I just finished it, and I ignored all romantic interests and was nice to her the whole time, so when will she let me call her up?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 16:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Kelly is not the one being liquefied Please, can anyone edit that part of the Wiki page for Kelly? Kelly Chambers is not the woman who is getting liquefied at the Collectors base during the Suicide Mission, it's just some random crew member or perhaps even some random colonist from earlier abductions on other human colonies. I've just beat the game for a second time, I saved every one, and that woman we see in the picture being liquefied is clearly not Kelly, because after she dies we see Kelly being rescued from one of those Collector "cocoons", she stands up and then comments to Shepard on her appreciation for having come for them to save them. Additionally Kelly Chambers has a different hair cut than that woman in the picture. I'm not sure how to edit the Wiki page for Kelly and I don't want to make any mistakes in trying it, so please can anyone else do it? It's not Kelly! EDIT: My mistake, ok it wasn't Kelly because I went to save them immediately and did not wait. I wasn't aware that if we wait before doing the Suicide Mission then Kelly is the one being liquefied instead of Lilith. My apologies everyone. On the subject of Kelly dying/not dying: I actually chose to wait and prepare my team, but since I had already completed all of the assignments I could find that basically amounted to mining for a while and picking up whatever upgrades at Ilium/the Citadel I could afford. I still managed to get to Kelly and the other Normandy crew members and save them in time. It might be a glitch, but maybe the "Kelly gets liquefied" ending occurs as a result of choosing to stay and prepare, then completing at least one mission/assignment before going through the relay? 20:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC)columnFive :Right. If it's something that gives you the Mission Complete screen, then Kelly and the others will die. For instance, if while mining you'd come across an anomaly planet and chose to land and investigate, you would lose Kelly. Vund223 22:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Section order Am I the only one who thinks the Romance section should be before the Death section? Otherwise here on this work computer, on 1280x1024 resolution, I see a gruesome picture of her death at the lower right corner of the screen before my eyes even catch the spoiler warning. I mean, everybody should know she's a "romance option", but not everyone may know she dies. I just mean the bigger spoiler should be further down on the page. -DarkJeff 15:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I always have found it a bit strange that you read about how she dies before you read about how to romance her. Vund223 15:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. -DarkJeff 16:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Not saving Kelly I am on my 3rd run through - Insanity now. I've tried doing Legion's loyalty mission directly after recruiting him, and going straight on the suicide mission thereafter (without scanning, or landing, on any planets). Kelly gets liquified. I think you have to go straight on the suicide mission as soon as the opportunity presents itself. EDIT: If the crew has been taken by the Collectors and you do Legion's loyalty mission, Kelly is liquified. If you do Legion's loyalty mission before the crew has been adbucted by the Collectors, then she is saved. I think it was just in the timing - loaded a save and I really can't see what I did differently but this time I was able to complete Legion's loyalty mission before abduction and it worked. FlatspinZA 02:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Really? I've been doing Legion's quest after Abduction, and it was never Kelly. Only Lilith from Horizon. -- 15:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Varren Scale Itch and Lilith Is it true that Kelly brought the Varren Scale itch onboard the normandy? The STD Mordin was talking about.. Also, how can you save Lilith? :To the first question, I haven't seen anything to indicate that's true. And to the second, I don't believe it's possible to save Lilith, considering that if you arrive on time, she dies, and if you arrive too late, she's probably already dead. Sorry, Lilith appears to be doomed no matter what. Vund223 17:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::If you wait long enough so that the entire crew dies, except for Dr. Chakwas, you'll save some colonists. I don't remember if one of them was Lilith. —Seburo 17:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps. I based it off the assumption that the processing queue is the same no matter what you do. When you arrive in time to save the crew, it's currently Lilith's turn, with the Normandy crew on deck, starting with Kelly and ending with Dr. Chakwas. When you arrive too late, it's already moved through the queue, so that Kelly (and others, including Lilith, who was in line in front of the crew) are being/have been processed. Just my thought process. Vund223 17:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Kelly et al saved despite delay I've read here and elsewhere that if you do any missions other than Legion's loyalty mission, Kelly and the rest of the crew will die. However, I did loads of stuff, including 'Illium: Liara: The Observer' and 'N7: Imminent Ship Crash' after recruiting Legion, and I found everyone alive and got them back to the ship. :It is possible to delay the installation of the Reaper IFF that trigers the endgame timer. If you manage to get Legion's loyalty mission before accessing the galaxy map again, then the instalation is delayed. Unknown how long though. Lancer1289 March 4, 2010 14:55 (UTC) :I seem to remember that a consensus was reached somewhere that finishing Legion's loyalty quest is what triggers the abduction. I may be wrong though, and I can't remember what article that was discussed on. Vund223 15:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) To clarify: I did the above two missions after the IFF was fitted and the crew was abducted and yet they all still survived. Am I the only one this has happened to? :Ah, so you did stuff after everyone was taken. Well, based on discussions on other related topics, you're not the only one, but reports of successful rescues despite delaying are rare. Vund223 18:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC)